Estrellas perdidas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre dos estrellas perdidas en la inmensidad del universo convergiendo en Navidad. ¿Pueden dos personas enamorarse sólo en una noche? Ellos probarán que sí, o casi. One-shot Yamakari inspirado en la canción "Lost stars" de Adam Levine [Para Ahiru-san por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

**Importante:** Este fic está inspirado en la canción _"Lost Stars"_ de Adam Levine, que es además la que le da el título, y dedicado a **Ahiru-san** con motivo del Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.

*El summary es provisional.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Estrellas perdidas ~**_

 _Primera parte_

 _Cuenta la leyenda que cada estrella del firmamento tiene una gemela en algún lado. Puede ser muy cerca o muy lejos, eso no importa, porque una vez al año, durante la Navidad, existe la posibilidad de que se encuentren._

Suspiro y observo con profundo abatimiento la forma en que mi aliento se impregna en la ventana frente a la cual estoy sentada.

No debería estar tan desanimada. Sólo faltan algunos días para Navidad, lo que significa luces por todos lados, tardes de chocolate caliente, comprar regalos para las personas que quiero y permitirme, al menos por una vez, cantar en la ducha algún villancico e incluso tararear mientras camino por alguna calle poco transitada.

Apoyo un dedo sobre el cristal y con cuidado dibujo una flor de cuatro pétalos disparejos. Afuera ha comenzado a nevar hace poco y se escucha a lo lejos a un grupo de niños riendo. Deben estar haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Recuerdo que cuando era niña siempre esperaba que nevara para pedirle a Taichi que hiciera uno conmigo.

Aquel vago recuerdo me hace sonreír por un instante y decido que debo salir. No puedo quedarme encerrada o terminaré sumiéndome en una inexplicable tristeza que me persigue desde hace días.

Tomo mi abrigo y la cámara fotográfica, y le aviso a mamá que saldré un rato a recorrer las tiendas. Ella sólo asiente y me dice que me abrigue bien, lo que hace que deba añadir una bonita bufanda a mi atuendo. No puedo culparla, desde pequeña he sido muy enfermiza y con el tiempo no se me ha quitado. Lo peor es que tengo la manía de caminar bajo la lluvia o en plena nevazón. Por suerte los copos de nieve caen con menos intensidad justo ahora, sin embargo, ya han teñido todo de blanco a su paso, lo que hace que Odaiba parezca más que nunca una postal navideña.

Saludo a unos vecinos que me encuentro en la entrada del edificio y emprendo mi camino con tranquilidad. Después de todo, no hay nada que me apure ni tengo un trabajo al que volver, así que me permito desviarme un poco de mi recorrido e ir hasta un parque cercano en el que solía jugar de niña. El lugar está lleno de niños correteando por todos lados y sus padres observándolos desde las bancas y regañándolos de vez en cuando. Las luces que adornan cada uno de los árboles titilan débilmente pues todavía hay algo de luz y eso no les permite brillar con toda su intensidad.

Enfoco la cámara y tomo un par de fotografías. El clásico _clic_ que despide la máquina cada vez que aprieto el botón reverbera en mi interior y me produce la satisfacción de siempre, pero no es suficiente para mejorar mi humor.

Tomo un profundo respiro. He amado la fotografía casi desde que tengo memoria y cuando mis padres me regalaron una, con sólo once años, no me despegué de ella hasta que Taichi me obsequió la que tengo entre mis manos. Todavía conservo la antigua guardada en un cajón de mi armario. La saco de vez en cuando y me entra nostalgia al pensar en todos los momentos importantes que capturé con ella. Siempre he pensado que la nostalgia, al igual que la tristeza y todos esos sentimientos que los seres humanos solemos eludir, son buenos y necesarios, aunque tampoco debemos quedarnos atrapados en ellos.

Cierro los ojos por un momento y trato de identificar si es nostalgia lo que siento ahora, pero no. La nostalgia siempre deja un buen sabor en la boca, como de añoranza, y no una opresión en el pecho ni un remolino de emociones en tu interior. La única que parece primar sobre todas ellas es la decepción.

Terminé mi carrera hace algunos meses, pero todavía no consigo un empleo, y no es como si mis padres o Taichi me presionen ni nada por el estilo. Por el contrario, ellos me han apoyado desde el principio y me alientan a seguir intentando, sin embargo, lo que preocupa es que ni siquiera me importa conseguir uno. No quiero decir que no lo haya intentado de verdad o que no quiera trabajar, simplemente creo que la carrera que elegí no es para mí.

Cuando opté por Periodismo lo hice pensando que podría trabajar en algún periódico o algo parecido, pero aunque la idea me entusiasmaba, cuando se tornó real, cuando me imaginé efectivamente dedicándome a ello, sentí un vacío en el estómago. Fue como si un globo se desinflara dentro de mí, un globo que supongo que representaba mis ilusiones. No se lo he dicho a nadie aún, aunque Taichi lo intuye —no sé si es su trabajo en la embajada lo que hace que se haya vuelto tan perceptivo, pero es un buen cambio en él— y me ha dicho que es normal sentirse un poco perdido cuando acabas de egresar de la universidad, que debo tomármelo con calma hasta que encuentre el lugar en el que quiero estar. El problema es que no creo que lo encuentre, no si sigo caminando sin encontrarle sentido a mis pasos ni a lo que hago. No creo que mi problema sea el que él piensa, sino la desmotivación en la que me he visto envuelta y que me tira cada vez más hacia abajo.

Hay menos gente en el centro comercial de lo que esperé, lo que me permite moverme por los pasillos con relativa facilidad. En realidad no vine a comprar nada, sólo necesitaba distraerme y observar los escaparates es algo que siempre me aclara un poco la mente. Me dedico a recorrer el lugar, sacar algunas fotografías y entrar a una que otra tienda de chucherías hasta que observo una tienda de música. No sé qué es lo que hace que me llame tanto la atención, pero termino entrando casi sin darme cuenta.

Decido ahí mismo que podría buscar un regalo para mi hermano. No le tengo uno y ha venido a pasar las fiestas aquí en Odaiba, aunque va pasar la nochebuena con Sora, así que debería tenerle un obsequio. Llego hasta la sección de música que creo que puede gustarle, aunque no estoy segura de lo que esté escuchando por estos días, y recorro la larga hilera distraídamente con la mirada, hasta dar con uno que está en la primera fila y, por lo tanto, muy alto para mí. Me muerdo el labio inferior preguntándome si debería pedirle a alguien que me lo alcance o intentarlo primero por mi cuenta, cuando oigo una voz a mis espaldas que claramente se dirige a mí.

—¿Buscas algo para ese bobo hermano tuyo? —la voz ronca y el tono cansino me suenan de inmediato, pero eso no evita que me de vuelta con brusquedad, sorprendida de encontrarme con él.

Y sí, efectivamente el que acaba de hablar no es otro que Ishida Yamato. Tiene una expresión seria y viste de negro como acostumbra, a pesar de que no soy una experta en lo que a él se refiere. De hecho, no lo veía hace unos ocho meses, que fue la última vez que estuvo en Odaiba antes de partir a algún país de Europa para iniciar su segunda gira con su banda. Tengo entendido que volvió hace como una semana, Takeru me lo dijo, pero no esperaba encontrármelo precisamente en un sitio como éste y menos tan de repente.

—Yamato-san —digo como si necesitara constatar que no me estoy confundiendo y se trata de otra persona.

—Pensé que eras tú —me responde él a modo de saludo con el menor de los atisbos de una sonrisa en el rostro, es apenas una mueca.

—¿Y cómo supiste que busco un regalo para Taichi?

—Bueno, asumiendo que mi suposición de que eras tú era correcta, no te imagino escuchando música tan ruidosa, si es que puedes llamarle música a eso —dice despectivamente señalando la estantería en la que estaba tan concentrada hace un momento—. Después de todo, Taichi siempre ha tenido mal oído para la música.

Me sorprendo porque tiene razón, y no me refiero a lo de que mi hermano tenga mal oído —que también—, sino a que yo no suelo escuchar música tan ruidosa como la que él prefiere. Se me hace extraño que Yamato pueda sacar una deducción así dado que casi no nos conocemos. Bueno, ambos fuimos niños elegidos y yo soy la mejor amiga de su hermano, pero dudo que alguna vez hayamos mantenido una conversación que involucrara más de cinco palabras.

Estoy pensando en qué debería responder cuando de repente él da dos pasos hacia mí, quedando demasiado cerca, y extiende un brazo por sobre mi cabeza. Al principio no entiendo lo que hace, pero me queda claro cuando retrocede un poco y me ofrece un CD.

—Este debería gustarle —me dice, esperando a que lo tome.

Lo acepto un poco nerviosa, sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas. Es por la forma tan repentina en que se acercó a mí, no porque pensara que tuviera otras intenciones, sino porque no me lo esperaba para nada, pero él no parece en lo absoluto afectado por ello.

—Gra-gracias —susurro sin saber qué más decir a continuación.

—¿Vas a comprarlo?

—Sí, iré a pagarlo ahora mismo y no quisiera retrasarte con tus compras navideñas, así que será mejor que nos despidamos.

Yamato me observa con confusión.

—No estoy de compras. ¿Tú tienes más compras por hacer?

—No en realidad —contesto sin comprender a qué quiere llegar.

—Entonces te acompañaré a casa. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Oh, en ese caso, te lo agradezco —digo al tiempo que le sonrío—. Pagaré esto y estaré contigo en un minuto.

Yamato sólo asiente con un seco movimiento de cabeza y yo me volteo para ir a la fila.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Ahiru** _,_ esta es sólo la primera parte de tu regalo. Serán cuatro capítulos de los cuales tengo listos el segundo y tercero. Me falta un poco para terminar el cuarto, pero confío en hacerlo para el día que corresponda subirlo.

Imagino que no te sorprende mucho que yo sea tu amiga secreta, ¿no? xD pero déjame explicártelo un poco. Esta propuesta que hiciste me atrajo mucho por razones obvias, sin embargo, el día anterior al que había que elegir al amigo secreto todavía no podía decidirme y lo que hice fue poner los nombres de las cuatro personas que eran mis favoritas en papeles cuadrados y pedirle a mi mamá que fuera sacándolos uno a uno para establecer un orden de prioridades (ella es mi ministro de fe, que conste). Como resulta obvio, tu nombre fue el primero que salió, así que de alguna manera no lo decidí sólo yo.

Te confieso que tu propuesta sobre Daisuke también me llamaba la atención y al principio pensé seriamente en escribirte esa, pero me vi un poco corta de tiempo por la universidad y sólo el miércoles pude ponerme a escribir la historia (suerte que fui anotando todas las cosas que se me ocurrían entre horas de estudio), por lo que me decanté por lo que se me hacía más fácil porque no quería dejarte sin tu regalo. No es que me sienta orgullosa de haber tenido que escribirlo tan encima del plazo, pero de verdad le puse mucho cariño y espero de todo corazón que te guste y que se acerque un poco a lo que esperabas.

¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Estrellas perdidas ~**_

 _Segunda parte_

Deslizo los dedos por las cuerdas del bajo, pero lo dejo casi enseguida al no poder concentrarme. Es extraño, porque solía tener la capacidad de tocar por inercia sólo para escapar un rato de la realidad, sin embargo, imagino que la frustración hace que esté bloqueado y no pueda juntar más de dos notas sin que mi mente se vaya a otro lugar.

El cuarto en el que estoy se me hace demasiado pequeño. Es el que ocupaba cuando aún vivía con papá, pero hace tanto tiempo que no dormía acá que supongo que perdí la costumbre. No es que me haya acostumbrado al lujo de los hoteles o a la idea de dormir en un sitio diferente cada dos noches, sino que simplemente no me hallo aquí. Dejo el bajo sobre el colchón y me levanto. Tengo la sensación de que si no salgo me volveré loco, por lo que agarro rápidamente una chaqueta y mis llaves, y abandono el departamento sin un rumbo fijo.

El porqué decido ir al centro comercial no lo tengo claro. Normalmente odio esa clase de lugares porque están atestados de gente y para nadie es un secreto que a mí no me gusta mucho la gente. Si a eso le sumamos que queda poco para Navidad y mire donde mire sólo veo luces y adornos, la situación empeora. Tal vez suene un poco egoísta, pero ver a todo el mundo feliz y lleno de expectación por las fiestas sólo me hace sentir más miserable y no puedo evitar odiarlos un poco por ello. La última Navidad la pasé sobre un escenario, por lo que pasarla en casa podría considerarse algo bueno si supiera que al menos podré estar con Takeru o con mi padre, sin embargo, los dos tienen planes, así que estoy igual de solo que aquella vez.

Por un momento pienso en marcharme porque sin duda algo tiene que haberme poseído para haber optado por venir aquí, este es el último sitio en el que quiero estar, pero justo cuando me doy la vuelta veo una tienda de música y la misma atracción inevitable que me hizo ingresar a una por primera vez, hace muchos años atrás, me invade otra vez.

Adentro hay música suave y está un poco menos lleno que otras tiendas, lo que me insta a seguir adelante. Me paseo por las estanterías sin mucho interés hasta que diviso a una chica que está de espaldas a mí, justo en la estantería de enfrente. No sé exactamente qué es, pero algo me llama la atención de ella. Lleva el cabello corto, lleva puesto un abrigo rosado y botas blancas. Mi mente se tarda un par de segundos en reconocer en ella a la pequeña hermanita de mi mejor amigo, o la solía serlo al menos, porque se ve que en algún momento desde que me fui a vivir a Estados Unidos y viajar por el mundo, dejó de ser una niña. Si no me equivoco debe tener veintidós ahora, lo sé porque nació el mismo año que Takeru.

Me acerco con cautela y echo un vistazo a lo que está mirando. Me causa curiosidad que esté buscando algo precisamente en esta sección, pero enseguida pienso que debe ser para Taichi.

—¿Buscas algo para ese bobo hermano tuyo? —pregunto de repente, haciendo que se sobresalte y se de vuelta a mirarme.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal cuando me ve. Seguro no esperaba encontrarse conmigo aquí. Yo tampoco, a decir verdad.

—Yamato-san —dice con un toque de incredulidad.

—Pensé que eras tú —le respondo torciendo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que busco un regalo para Taichi? —me pregunta a continuación, con expresión desconcertada.

Yo, extrañamente, siento ganas de reír porque me parece que la respuesta es obvia. No me imagino a la dulce Hikari de mis recuerdos escuchando este tipo de música.

—Bueno, asumiendo que mi suposición de que eras tú era correcta, no te imagino escuchando música tan ruidosa, si es que puedes llamarle música a eso —digo sin poder evitar una nota de sarcasmo en mi voz—. Después de todo, Taichi siempre ha tenido mal oído para la música.

Su expresión transmuta paulatinamente a una de comprensión, aunque tengo la sensación de que hay más cosas pasando por su cabeza. Hikari siempre me produjo esa sensación desde que la conocí, como si albergara mucho detrás de esa mirada apacible y ligeramente triste que la caracteriza.

Miro por sobre su hombro y veo un CD de la banda favorita de Taichi. Sin pensarlo me acerco para tomarlo y se lo extiendo.

—Este debería gustarle.

La veo titubear un par de segundos sin tomarlo y entonces sus mejillas de tiñen de rojo. Frunzo el ceño preguntándome si acaso he hecho algo mal. No puedo saberlo porque Takeru suele decirme que en ocasiones me falta un poco de tacto y yo nunca me doy cuenta, pero cuando pienso en preguntarle si todo está bien, ella toma el CD y me da las gracias con un ligero tartamudeo.

—¿Vas a comprarlo? —le pregunto sólo para seguir la conversación.

—Sí —asiente de inmediato—, iré a pagarlo ahora mismo y no quisiera retrasarte con tus compras navideñas, así que será mejor que nos despidamos.

¿Compras navideñas? ¡Vaya idea!

—No estoy de compras —le aclaro—. ¿Tú tienes más compras por hacer?

—No en realidad.

—Entonces te acompañaré a casa —le digo sin pensarlo demasiado, decidiendo en el acto que es lo mejor considerando que ya está comenzando a oscurecer y una jovencita como ella, con la apariencia de caperucita roja que tiene, no debiese andar sola en las calles—. No tengo nada mejor que hacer —añado cuando pienso que he sonado muy demandante y que ella insistirá en no querer molestarme.

—Oh, en ese caso, te lo agradezco —dice mientras me sonríe—. Pagaré esto y estaré contigo en un minuto.

Asiento con la cabeza y la veo caminar hacia la fila que para mi buena suerte no es muy larga, tan solo un par de personas.

Salimos juntos de la tienda apenas un par de minutos más tarde. Afuera el lugar parece mucho más lleno que cuando entré, por lo que se nos dificulta un poco hacer nuestro camino hacia la salida y lo hacemos en completo silencio.

Trato de recordar un momento en el que hayamos estado a solas en el pasado o al menos hayamos mantenido una conversación más allá de un saludo, pero para eso tendría que remontarme a aquella vez en que Taichi la dejó a mi cuidado y la hice llorar, lo que no es un buen precedente. Pienso que tiene que haber algún otro, me parece imposible que hayamos compartido tan poco siendo parte del mismo grupo por tanto tiempo y siendo ella la mejor amiga de Takeru y yo el mejor amigo de Taichi, pero por más que lo intento no consigo nada.

—Es extraño que nunca hayamos hablado mucho, ¿verdad? —me pregunta ella repentinamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa ante sus palabras. Lo extraño es que estuviese pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero no se lo digo y, en cambio, sólo asiento.

—Imagino que nunca encontramos nada en común, porque sí hubo momentos… quiero decir, tú pasabas bastante tiempo en nuestra casa y hubo una época en la que Takeru y yo no nos despegábamos por nada, así que coincidíamos mucho, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón. Debe ser que no teníamos de qué hablar.

—Pero aún así nos unen las mismas experiencias y eso ha de contar de algo, ¿no? Me refiero a que lo que vivimos en el mundo digital nos marcó a todos de alguna manera.

—Nunca lo había pensado, pero tiene sentido —la observo de reojo y la veo sonriéndome, lo que hace que me relaje un poco.

—Takeru me contó que regresaste hace una semana a Odaiba.

El relajo me dura lo que tarda en pronunciar esas palabras, pues siento mis músculos tensarse de manera instantánea y aparto la vista.

—Así es —contesto evasivamente.

—¿Y por cuánto estarás?

—No lo sé todavía —en mi mente puedo ver claramente el inevitable rumbo que tomará esta conversación, por lo que decido que dar respuestas cortas puede ser una buena manera de evitar que lleguemos al punto que no quiero tocar.

Mi repentino regreso tomó a todo el mundo por sorpresa y tanto Taichi como Takeru han estado insistiendo en que les cuente la razón, pero no estoy listo para hablar de eso. No aún, aunque tampoco cuento con mucho tiempo, porque lo más probable es que la noticia pronto salga en los medios e incluso si no fuera así, los rumores se expanden rápido.

—Ya veo. ¿La banda y tú decidieron darse un tiempo o algo por el estilo?

—Algo por el estilo —replico de manera cortante, sin poder creerme lo cerca que ha estado de dar en el clavo.

—Lo lamento. No quieres hablar de ello, ¿verdad? —la gentileza de su tono y su sonrisa me traspasan.

No estoy seguro de que espere una respuesta, pero ante su abrupto silencio le respondo que no.

—Taichi debe haberte acosado bastante —comenta con una ligera risa—. Entonces vamos a hablar de otra cosa, ¿tienes planes para Navidad?

El cambio de tema se me antoja irónico, considerando lo poco que me interesa la Navidad, pero al menos creo que puedo con esto.

—La verdad no. Papá estará trabajando y Takeru saldrá con Catherine, como debes saber, así que veré una película en casa o algo así. No es que importe demasiado, es sólo un día más.

—Ohh, ¡no me digas que eres una especie de Grinch, Yamato-san! —exclama con tal sorpresa que me causa gracia, su tono raya en lo caricaturesco.

Entorno los ojos.

—Que no sea la encarnación del espíritu navideño no quiere decir que… —intento justificarme, pero ella me interrumpe.

—¿Encarnación del espíritu navideño? Hasta te oyes como el Grinch —su tono se mueve entre la burla y la seriedad, por lo que no puedo saber hasta qué punto habla en serio, pero no me resulta difícil imaginar que Hikari sea la clase de persona que disfruta con estas fiestas y que critican a los amargados como yo—. Dime, ¿qué clase de Grinch eres?

Frunzo el ceño, sin entender a lo que se refiere y debe intuirlo por mi mirada, porque se pone a enumerar las opciones.

—Ya sabes, el Grinch tacaño, el Grinch protector de los pinos, el Grinch que está en contra de las reuniones familiares, el Grinch anti-capitalismo y el Grinch Grinch que es una mezcla de todos los anteriores. Oh, espera, seguro que eres el último.*

A pesar de que podría ofenderme, no es que esté muy lejos de la realidad y además la seriedad con que trata el asunto me causa gracia.

—¿Y qué clase de planes tienes tú? ¿Salir a repartir regalos? —pregunto con una cierta cuota de sarcasmo en mi voz.

Su mirada se ensombrece de pronto, lo que lejos de hacerme sentir culpable, me causa una profunda curiosidad.

—De hecho, no tengo planes. Taichi saldrá con Sora, Mimi con Koushiro, Miyako con Jyou y mis padres tienen pensado salir a cenar, así que supongo que me quedaré en casa o tal vez salga a pasear por aquí cerca.

Nos quedamos callados, yo sin saber qué decir y ella aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Es entonces cuando me percato de que estamos muy cerca de su departamento.

Cuando llegamos, nos detenemos en la entrada y yo carraspeo algo incómodo, esperando que diga algo.

—Gracias por acompañarme —susurra con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—No es nada.

Se despide y se da la vuelta, mientras yo por algún motivo me quedo donde estoy, sin embargo, antes de que llegue a los ascensores se voltea y a mí me parece distinguir un brillo especial en su mirada.

—¿Y si pasamos la Navidad juntos?

La pregunta me atrapa totalmente desprevenido, pero la propuesta no me desagrada.

—Como amigos, quiero decir. No hace falta que seamos novios ni nada para pasar las fiestas juntos. Sólo… creo que podría ser divertido —añade de carrerilla, haciendo un poco difícil entender todo lo que dice.

Cuando logro separar sus palabras, noto que sus mejillas han vuelto a tornarse carmesí como en la tienda de música. Y no sé si es por el brillo de expectación en su mirada o simplemente porque en el fondo no quiero pasar solo esta fecha, pero termino aceptando sin vacilar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Ahiru** , como te comenté por PM, no dividí la historia por su extensión, sino por otro motivo que no te quise mencionar para no adelantarte nada y que es el cambio de narrador. Consideré que sería más claro de esta forma.

En este capítulo no se avanzó mucho en cuanto a la trama, pero al leer tu propuesta me pareció necesario contar la perspectiva de ambos sobre la Navidad y lo que está pasando en sus vidas antes de llegar a la cita. El próximo será un poco más largo.

*Para la parte en que Hikari se refiere a los tipos de Grinch saqué la idea de una imagen que vi en Facebook un par de semanas atrás y que me pareció muy chistosa. Aquí dejo el link: elmostacho 82447/tipos-de-grinch-navidenos/

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Estrellas perdidas ~**_

 _Tercera parte_

El día veinticuatro Yamato llegó cerca de las diez de la noche a la residencia Yagami con la esperanza de que Taichi ya se hubiese ido, esperanza que vio frustrada cuando fue el mismísimo Taichi en persona quien le abrió la puerta.

No es que él estuviera nervioso, claro que no, pero lo inquietaba un poco lo que su castaño amigo pudiera pensar de su cita con Hikari.

—Buenas noches, Taichi. Vine a buscar a…

—A Hikari. Ya lo sé, _rubio._ Ahórrate las formalidades, no es como que seas su pretendiente o yo no te conozca. No te haré pasar por la tortura.

—No estaba siendo formal, sólo quería aclarar que estamos saliendo como amigos y que no tengo malas intenciones con tu hermana, Yagami.

Taichi entornó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. Si las tuvieras, ya te habría dado una paliza. Adelante, Hikari no está lista todavía.

Yamato atravesó el umbral y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

—¿Tienes que ir por Sora?

—Sí, me iré en un segundo —le explicó al tiempo que se sentaba enfrente de él y se cruzaba de brazos con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

—Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —reconoció descaradamente, algo que conociéndolo Yamato como lo conocía, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto.

El rubio resopló y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos igual que el castaño, pero en una pose de aburrimiento.

—Perdón por la demora, Yamato-san —la voz provenía desde atrás, por lo que el aludido tuvo que volverse para poder ver a Hikari, que acababa de entrar a la pequeña sala.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se quedaron mirándola algunos segundos en silencio. Lucía un vestido muy sencillo de color rojo con una cinta negra en la cintura que se amarraba a un costado y que iba a juego con sus botas. Sin duda era un atuendo muy navideño, o al menos eso pensó Yamato, quien intentaba averiguar qué decir que no resultara comprometedor o fuera a ser malinterpretado por Taichi.

—No es nada, acabo de llegar. Estás muy bonita, Hikari-chan.

—Yamato tiene razón —intervino el castaño—. Hoy estás especialmente linda. Confío en que él te cuide por mí.

—Pero ya no necesito que me cuiden —replicó ella con un falso gesto de superioridad—. Gracias a los dos. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Claro.

—Los acompaño. Ya se me hace tarde para ir a buscar a Sora.

Hikari agarró su abrigo y su bolso, y encabezó la marcha hacia la salida. Yamato la siguió enseguida, pero fue detenido por su amigo en la puerta.

—Espero que la lleves a un sitio decente, Ishida —bromeó.

—Por supuesto. La llevaré al mejor _love hotel_ que encuentre —contrarrestó el rubio de inmediato.

Temió por un segundo haber ido demasiado lejos sólo por molestar a Taichi, pero él había empezado, ¿no? Y cuando se volteó a ver a su amigo supo que había valido la pena el riesgo, porque sin duda no hubiera querido perderse la expresión de su rostro, una mezcla extraña entre furia, fastidio y estupefacción que era digna de ver.

Claramente Yamato había ganado la batalla.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, pues Taichi debía tomar el sentido contrario a ellos, se produjo un silencio algo incómodo mientras comenzaban a caminar uno junto al otro. Yamato se llevó las manos a los bolsillos por mera costumbre y Hikari se encogió un poco más debajo de su abrigo, queriendo protegerse del frío.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó para romper el hielo.

—De hecho, estuve buscando opciones por internet, pero me temo que no pude encontrar nada disponible. Las personas hacen sus reservaciones con mucha antelación y tratar de conseguir algo un par de días antes es casi imposible. Por eso pensé que podíamos probar suerte en un Kentucky. Sé que no es exactamente el mejor lugar, pero…

—Nada de eso. A mí me suena bien.

—En ese caso será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos encontrar alguna mesa libre.

Había un Kentucky Fried Chicken cerca del departamento de los Yagami, así que tardaron solo unos quince minutos en llegar, pero la fila se veía desalentadoramente larga.

—Tal vez podríamos buscar otra opción, puedo cocinar —sugirió Yamato.

—Claro que no —se negó Hikari con un tono entusiasta que el rubio no entendió, ¿cómo podía entusiasmarla la idea de hacer una fila tan larga sólo para cenar pollo?—. ¿Acaso hay algo más tradicional que cenar aquí por Navidad? Sólo hay que tener paciencia —y antes de que Yamato tuviera tiempo de replicar, lo arrastró de la chaqueta a hacer la fila.

Se dedicó a observarla de reojo mientras ella tomaba una que otra fotografía con el celular, lamentando haber dejado su cámara en casa, y mirando ansiosa en todas direcciones. Verla así le produjo una sonrisa involuntaria porque parecía una niña abriendo sus regalos la mañana del veinticinco. Decidió que tal vez esperar un poco no era tan malo.

—¿Disculpa?

Se giró al oír que alguien le hablaba. Se trataba de una chica joven, quizá la edad de Hikari o un poco menos, que lo observaba con cierta timidez.

—¿Eres Ishida Yamato, verdad?

Quiso desaparecer de ahí porque ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, y lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era lidiar con una fan.

—¿El vocalista de la banda Knife of day?

Yamato subió la mirada, inspeccionando cuidadosamente a su alrededor y esperando que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta. Dos chicas que estaban detrás, pero bastante cerca de la que le acababa de hablar, observaban todo con atención. Probablemente eran sus amigas.

—Sí, es él —la cantarina voz de Hikari, respondiendo por él, llamó su atención.

Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a replicar, cuando la castaña otra vez se le adelantó.

—¿Quieres que les tome una fotografía juntos?

No podía ser verdad. Aquello marcaría un precedente para que cualquier persona que estuviera cerca y fuera seguidor de la banda se acercara a pedirle una fotografía, y esa era exactamente la razón por la que Yamato solía responder que no. No le importaba demasiado que dijeran que era soberbio o que no tenía en consideración a sus fans, después de todo él sólo quería hacer música, ¿era tanto pedir?

Inspiró profundo, tratando de armarse de paciencia para lo que se venía, pero contrario a todos sus pronósticos, tener que posar un sinfín de veces juntos a chicas extrañas y firmar algunos autógrafos no fue tan terrible como creyó que sería y lo ayudó a olvidarse del asunto de la fila a tal punto, que para cuando terminó ya sólo quedaban un par de personas antes que ellos y a él hasta se le habían quitado las ganas de reclamarle a Hikari por obligarlo a hacer aquello.

Al entrar encontraron una mesa libre en una esquina, lo que les venía muy bien, o eso consideró él, porque así no quedarían tan expuestos y podrían tener una velada tranquila.

Los atendió una mesera en patines, con un vestido rojo y un gorro de Santa Claus, a la que le pidieron el especial navideño, consistente en un cubo con seis trozos de pollo, cinco tiras de pechuga de pollo sazonadas con salsa de soja y ajo, una ensalada y dos bebidas

—¿Desean añadir una porción de _christmas cake_? —preguntó la mesera mientras anotaba desinteresadamente en su libreta el pedido.

—Sí, por favor —Hikari respondió por los dos.

Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato más a que les trajeran la comida, pero la castaña decidió iniciar una conversación sobre algún tema trivial que, sin embargo, rápidamente los atrapó, haciendo que se vieran inmersos en ella y comenzaran a hablar cada vez con más naturalidad, dejando olvidada la incomodidad que los había acompañado desde su encuentro varios días atrás.

Así, cuando llegó la orden, siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa y matando el tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Yamato nunca había creído que hablar con ella pudiese ser tan fácil, porque siempre pensó que la rodeaba un aura de misticismo y sabiduría que no lograba comprender. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, descubrió que sólo era una chica normal. Un poco más madura de lo que debería ser para su edad, tal vez, pero una chica normal al fin y al cabo.

—Ahora que estás en Odaiba imagino que te estás quedando con tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un poco extraño volver a casa después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que estuve aquí me quedé con Takeru en su departamento, pero será sólo temporal hasta que encuentre un lugar para mí.

Los ojos de Hikari se encendieron ante la levísima posibilidad de que Yamato estuviera más dispuesto que la vez anterior a hablar sobre el tema, pues esa impresión le había dado su respuesta. No es que fuera chismosa o muriera de ganas por saber, pero sentía curiosidad. A decir verdad, el chico siempre le había causado curiosidad con esa personalidad un tanto fría y tosca, combinada con esa apariencia y actitud _cool_ y desinteresada, tan propias de una estrella de rock. Siempre había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar del todo, como si hubiera algo más que no pudiera ver de él. Si bien su carácter se había suavizado con el tiempo, llegando a mostrarse más abierto y accesible con los demás, especialmente sus más cercanos, la esencia era la misma.

—¿Buscarás un lugar aquí, en Odaiba? —preguntó con cautela.

Yamato no pudo más que lamentarse por haber bajado la guardia con sus últimas palabras.

—Tal vez en otro distrito, no lo tengo claro.

—¿Pero eso quiere decir que regresas a vivir a Japón?

El chico suspiró y se hizo hacia atrás en la silla.

—Lo lamento, fui demasiado lejos.

—No tienes que disculparte —replicó él—. Yo te di pie para que lo hicieras. Además estás en lo cierto, regreso a Japón. Y antes de que lo preguntes, renuncié a la banda.

Era la primera persona a la que se lo decía, pero hacerlo no se sintió tan devastador como creyó que sería. Llevaba todos esos días encerrado en sí mismo, cuestionándose y preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, porque dejar su sueño o el que creía que era su sueño, se sentía como un error y la sensación no había menguado, ni menos desparecido, con el correr de los días.

—Vaya… ¿debería lamentarlo?

Yamato la miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos una explicación sobre el significado de sus palabras. No lo consiguió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que la música siempre ha sido lo tuyo, pero si dices que renunciaste debes tener un buen motivo, y a veces un buen motivo justifica que dejemos de lado incluso lo que más nos gusta. En tal caso tal vez no sea algo que lamentar.

Él se quedó observándola varios segundos, obnubilado por sus palabras, sin encontrarle sentido a que entendiera tan bien por lo que estaba pasando sin que él tuviera que explicarle nada.

—Discutí con mi manager —al principio apenas se percató de que estaba hablando en voz alta, Hikari definitivamente sabía bajar sus defensas—. No estaba de acuerdo con las canciones que estábamos tocando ni con tener que ir a tantos programas de televisión en los que a la gente sólo le interesa nuestra vida privada. Supongo que fui demasiado soberbio. Pensé que si decía lo que pensaba cambiaría en algo las cosas, pero me dijo que era bienvenido a irme si quería. Nadie es imprescindible en el mundo de la música, esas fueron sus palabras.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Tomé mis cosas y me fui del hotel. Le pedí a Taichi que me dejara quedarme unos días en su departamento mientras conseguía un vuelo a Japón y me vine.

—Debe haber sido difícil irte así, pero fuiste muy valiente. Si no estabas a gusto era mejor que renunciaras, al fin y al cabo elegiste la música porque es lo que te gusta, ¿no es así?

—Y la música volvió a dejarme en el mismo lugar donde comencé —la frustración se percibía fácilmente en su tono de voz—. Siento como si hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo estos últimos años, demasiado tiempo para ser exactos, y ahora necesito darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, los seres humanos necesitamos encontrarle sentido a la vida constantemente, de lo contrario se vuelve aburrido.

—Supongo que puedes tener razón.

—Vamos a comer un poco de tarta. Ya sabes lo que dicen, un poco de pastel puede endulzar tu día.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta lo dulce —su ceño se frunció levemente al decirlo—. En especial el pastel.

—Pero es Navidad —y aquello fue pronunciado como el argumento más potente que podía darle, y por consiguiente, absolutamente irrebatible—. No puedes celebrar la Navidad sin un poco de tarta.

—No lo creo.

—Vamos, ¿cómo sabes que no te gusta si no la pruebas?

Yamato suspiró. Claramente la chica no se daría por vencido, lo que no era raro si consideraba que era hermana de Taichi y Taichi era más terco que una mula.

—Sólo un poco —cedió antes de tomar una cuchara y sacar un poco de la pequeña porción que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa.

Se lo llevó a la boca con exagerada parsimonia, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, y sintió de inmediato el dulce invadiendo su paladar de forma agresiva.

Hikari rio ligeramente y se llevó una mano discretamente a la boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo lamento, sólo tienes un poco de crema en la barbilla —confesó dejando que la risa escapara libremente entre sus labios.

Yamato la observó por un segundo y empezó a reír también. Debía reconocer que su risa era contagiosa. Tardaron algún tiempo en calmarse.

—Creo que nunca te había visto reír tan abiertamente, Yamato-san. Te sienta bien.

Aquello resultó ser contraproducente, pues de forma automática el chico recuperó su seriedad habitual. Pese a ello tenía que darle la razón, normalmente sólo sonreía y la mayoría eran de esas sonrisas a medias o burlonas, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque eran gestos que tenía muy internalizados y que hacía de forma inconsciente.

—Te ayudaré a limpiarte —se ofreció Hikari.

Yamato iba negarse, pero antes de que consiguiera decir algo, ella se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, pasó un dedo por su barbilla y se lo llevó a la boca para chupar la crema.

—Delicioso —susurró bajo la atenta mirada del chico, que no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la forma en que su lengua se asomaba ligeramente entre sus labios para saborear la crema.

Pensó que Taichi no era tan buen hermano después de todo si nunca le había dicho que no hiciera eso frente a un hombre. Pero la dulce Hikari parecía absolutamente ajena a lo que había causado en él, por lo que no pudo más que concluir que el hecho de que hubiera actuado así por pura inocencia lo hacía peor y más excitante. No comprendía qué le estaba ocurriendo para reaccionar de esa forma. Definitivamente necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones

1.- **Love hotel:** Un _hotel del amor_ o _love hotel_ (en japonés: ラブホテル _rabu hoteru_ ) es un tipo de hotel típico de Japón que ofrece privacidad y discreción para una pareja que desee tener relaciones sexuales.

2.- **Kentucky Fried Chicken:** En 1974, cuando la Navidad en Japón ya se conocía, pero aún así era una fiesta reciente (se comenzó a celebrar como fiesta comercial después de la guerra), esta empresa lanzó una campaña increíble en todo el país que dio vida a una tradición. El día de Navidad comer pollo es una tradición en Japón, incluso mejor si es de KFC.

3.- **Christmas cake:** Otra tradición japonesa de Navidad es la de comer, especialmente en la noche del 24 de diciembre, una torta. Esto suele ser un bizcocho sencillo con crema y fresas, decorada con el tema de la Navidad

[Información extraída de Wikipedia y . ]

* * *

 **Ahiru,** no soy muy buena con las tradiciones japonesas, pero sé que te gustan este tipo de detalles y por eso traté de hacer que sonara lo más creíble posible. Te pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda haber cometido y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Nos leemos en el próximo que ya es el último.

Gracias a todo el que lea y especialmente a **Nats28** por comentar en el anterior :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Estrellas perdidas ~**_

 _Cuarta parte_

Abandonaron el local después de las doce, por lo que las calles se hallaban bastante ajetreadas, llenas de niños corriendo por todos lados junto a sus padres, ansiosos por regresar a casa y ver lo que Santa Claus les había traído. Las luces que adornaban árboles, escaleras y toda clase de objetos o lugares, parecían brillar con más fuerza que nunca.

Hikari sonrió de forma casi inconsciente, deleitada por la inocencia infantil que ella alguna vez también había poseído.

—Acabo de recordarlo —susurró Yamato a su lado, deteniéndose un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te compré esto —le explicó, extendiendo una pequeña cajita hacia ella.

Hikari la aceptó, desconcertada, sólo para descubrir en su interior un pequeño broche para el cabello con la forma de una flor.

—Es muy bonito. Te lo agradezco, pero yo no te compré nada.

—No hace falta. No es que sea un obsequio de Navidad. Sólo lo vi el otro día en un escaparate y recordé que te graduaste hace poco, ¿no es así?

—¿Entonces es un regalo de graduación?

Yamato asintió.

—Pensé que podría gustarte porque solías usar de esos, aunque reconozco que fue hace tiempo.

Aquella noche Hikari llevaba el cabello suelto y apenas un poco más largo de lo que lo había llevado a sus once años.

—Es perfecto, me gusta mucho —le aseguró, decidiendo usarlo de inmediato—. ¿Podríamos ir al parque antes de regresar a casa? Todavía es temprano y hay algo que quiero ver.

Yamato se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y la siguió a través de las calles en dirección a un parque cercano. Todo estaba muy iluminado y aún quedaban unos cuantos niños rezagados en los juegos, pero muy pronto se fueron con sus padres, dejándolos a ellos solos.

Hikari se sentó sobre la hierba, mientras él se quedaba de pie a un lado, preguntándose si debía imitarla.

—Vamos, ven aquí.

Se movió inseguro, flexionando lentamente las rodillas hasta sentarse junto a ella a una distancia prudente. Aquella noche había hecho varias cosas que no solía hacer, qué más daba una más.

—Dijiste que hay algo que querías ver. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

—Las estrellas.

Yamato siguió la mirada de la chica, enfocada hacia el firmamento, y observó por un segundo su resplandor.

—Son bonitas, ¿no crees? —preguntó echándose hacia atrás lentamente hasta quedar recostada sobre el pasto.

—Sí, lo son —contestó él poniendo las manos debajo de su cabeza para imitarla, esta vez sin titubear.

Se percató en ese instante de que hace tiempo no miraba el cielo. Solía hacerlo con su padre cuando era pequeño, porque Hiroaki siempre había sentido una pasión secreta por esas pequeñas lucecitas brillantes que lo observan todo. Al menos eso le decía cuando Yamato le preguntaba por qué le gustaban tanto. Incluso había pertenecido al club de astronomía durante sus años de preparatoria, algo que muy pocos sabían.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, muy distinto a los que habían compartido hasta ese momento. El chico cerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado, aunque no estuvo seguro del motivo. Podía ser el aire fresco de la noche, lo larga que había sido la jornada o tal vez lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado. Tan cómodo como nunca creyó sentirse con ella.

—A veces pienso que me gustaría ser una estrella —susurró Hikari repentinamente.

Yamato la observó de reojo y se preguntó qué podía llevarla a pensar algo así. Se dio cuenta de que la vida de las estrellas debía ser muy solitaria, siempre brillando para alguien más pero incapaces de contemplar su propio fulgor. Y pensó, por primera vez, que la vida de Hikari podía ser un poco de esa manera, ella poseía el emblema de la luz después de todo. Pero lo más aterrador fue pensar que ella pudiera sentirse tan sola como él.

¿Podía ser posible que ambos experimentaran la misma clase de soledad? No la soledad de amigos, sino una soledad del alma de quien se siente incapaz de poder conectarse realmente con otro.

—Puede sonar un poco raro, pero es que ellas saben dónde está su lugar en el mundo y cuál es su misión. Nosotros debemos descubrirlo en el camino y aunque sé que eso es lo que hace que la vida sea emocionante, también me asusta. Por eso, cuando estoy triste o confundida, salgo a mirar el cielo. No importa lo que pase, ellas siempre están ahí y eso me reconforta.

—¿Te sientes confundida ahora mismo?

—Sí, un poco, y perdida también. Siento que dejé de mirar por donde estaba caminando y ahora no sé cómo regresar o cuál es el camino correcto, sólo estoy detenida aquí.

—Entonces vuelve al principio. Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste, ¿no es así? Los seres humanos necesitamos encontrarle un sentido a la vida, pero el problema es que nos enseñan que el tiempo no se detiene y que sólo debemos movernos hacia adelante, nunca regresar…

—Y a veces regresar también está bien —completó Hikari.

Yamato asintió levemente con la cabeza y la hierba le rozó la mejilla. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había girado hacia la derecha para poder mirarla de frente, pero ella también se había girado sobre su costado para verlo a él.

—Es difícil. No soy tan valiente.

—Me cuesta creerlo —le rebatió él sin pensarlo—. Especialmente considerando que eres hermana de Taichi. Estoy seguro de que debes llevarlo en la sangre.

—No estoy tan segura.

—Pero yo sí.

Los ojos de Hikari siguieron los movimientos del chico mientras se acercaba hasta que lo tuvo a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, pero justo cuando pensó que definitivamente iba besarla, Yamato juntó sus frentes y soltó un leve, casi imperceptible, suspiro. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Necesitaba calmarse, respirar y pensar bien las cosas.

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

Hikari asintió en silencio y aceptó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, haciendo un buen trabajo al ignorar la electricidad que le produjo el contacto. Las pocas cuadras que los separaban de la residencia Yagami se esfumaron en cuestión de minutos y más pronto de lo que ambos hubieran deseado, estuvieron frente al bloque de departamentos de la menor.

Yamato insistió en acompañarla hasta su piso en un intento por atrasar un poco más la despedida, así que compartieron un incómodo momento en el ascensor y al descender la siguió hasta la puerta.

Hikari rebuscó las llaves en su bolso y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres pasar un momento?

Quería, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto. Además sentía que debía decirle algo por lo que había estado apunto de suceder en el parque, sólo que no sabía qué, ¿cómo te disculpas por un casi beso o por algo que no sucedió ni iba suceder?

—Es tarde y estoy cansando —murmuró con un tono poco convincente.

—Está bien. Gracias por esta noche.

Yamato se irguió y retrocedió un paso, dándose cuenta recién en ese instante de lo cerca que había permanecido de ella hasta ese momento. Si bien su mente intentaba apaciguar su deseo por besarla, su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Se sintió como un buitre acechando a su presa.

Negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, lo que en su idioma significaba algo así como: "no tienes que darme las gracias, yo también me lo pasé bien". Aquellas palabras nunca abandonaron sus labios ni fue necesario.

Hikari le sonrió como si supiera lo que intentaba decirle o, en todo caso, como si entendiera algo que él no, y se giró para abrir la puerta. Una vez que la cerradura cedió a las dos vueltas de la llave, se volvió una vez más hacia él para darle las buenas noches, pero los ojos de Yamato observaban algo que se hallaba por encima de sus cabezas, así que siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con el pequeño ramillete de muérdago que su hermano había colgado el mismo día que llegó de Estados Unidos.

—¿Eso es…?

—Muérdago —contestó Hikari atropelladamente—. Fue idea de Taichi. Lo usó como excusa para robarle besos a Sora y que mis padres tuvieran que besarse también.

Hikari todavía se reía al recordar que su hermano no sólo se había aprovechado del dichoso adorno para robarle un beso a su novia la primera vez que lo visitó, sino que no contento con eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara y volvió a abrirle solamente para besarla de nuevo. Sora le había gritado que había vuelto aún más descarado que antes.

—Pero sólo es una tonta tradición —añadió cuando los ojos de Yamato descendieron lentamente desde el ramillete hasta sus ojos.

—¿En serio? Pensé que ya que te gusta la Navidad, te gustarían este tipo de cosas.

Hikari tragó saliva con dificultad, insegura sobre qué debía responder o qué esperaba el chico que respondiera, pero bastante segura de que no lo consideraba tonto y que sólo lo había dicho porque estaba nerviosa.

—Bueno, en realidad…

Las manos de Yamato acunaron su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y haciendo que el resto de la frase muriera en su garganta.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó en un susurro áspero, como si no quisiera interrumpir el momento con palabras.

De cualquier forma estaba claro a lo que se refería y Hikari pensó que el revoltijo que tenía en su estómago en ese instante era suficiente respuesta.

—Los besos no se piden en Navidad —consiguió pronunciar con cierta dificultad.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Yamato se deshiciera de los últimos centímetros que los separaban y la besara suavemente en los labios, con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de emplear considerando lo mucho que había estado deseándolo.

Se apartaron sólo un par de segundos después y permanecieron quietos en la misma posición, Yamato con las manos en sus mejillas y ella con las suyas en sus hombros, los dos mirándose con inquietud.

—Cumplimos con la tradición —dijo él.

—Sí —su respuesta fue apenas un murmullo antes de que volvieran a besarse de forma más intensa, aunque también más breve, que la vez anterior.

Las manos de Yamato bajaron hasta su cintura para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo y Hikari tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para salvar la distancia que seguía separándolos pese a que él se hallaba inclinado sobre ella.

Estaba claro que aquello ya no respondía a la excusa del muérdago.

—Debería irme —fue lo que dijo Yamato cuando se aparto con cierta reticencia y la respiración agitada.

—Sí, deberías —repitió Hikari casi mecánicamente, permitiendo que el chico se apartara y cada uno recuperara su espacio personal.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio, él con cierta ansiedad y ella expectante.

—Hikari…

—No lo arruines disculpándote —lo interrumpió—. Prefiero que esto quede así a que te disculpes. No soy una niña.

—No iba hacer eso.

—Entonces está bien. Feliz Navidad, Yamato.

Él suspiró con pesadez.

—Feliz Navidad, Hikari.

La chica le sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el departamento. Yamato tuvo un buen presentimiento, sintió que algo acababa de nacer, algo que sería bueno y marcaría una nueva etapa en su vida, pero no se refería a una relación con Hikari, pues todavía necesitaba evaluar lo que acababa de suceder esa noche y poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos.

Tal vez una noche no sea suficiente para que dos personas se enamoren, pero sí para encender la chispa que hace falta para que la magia comience.

—Hikari —volvió a llamarla a causa de un nuevo impulso.

La chica se volteó a mirarlo y lo observó interrogante.

—¿Tienes planes para Año Nuevo?

Ella se mordió los labios e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, como disculpándose.

—Se supone que cenaremos en familia.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo apartando la mirada, avergonzado—. Yo también cenaré con mi padre.

—Pero después de eso estoy libre si te parece bien.

Los ojos de Yamato viajaron desde sus muy interesantes zapatos hasta la chica. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y asintió.

—¿Estaría bien si paso por ti a las doce y media?

—Es una cita —la palabra cita retumbó más tiempo del normal en sus oídos, sonaba extraña y ajena aunque la estaban haciendo suya—. ¿Pero qué haremos de madrugada? —añadió con una leve risita que no supo si era de nervios u otra cosa.

—Oh, ya sabes. Pensaba que podríamos improvisar. Esta noche no salió tan mal, ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto —asintió Hikari con una sonrisa que se le contagió a él.

Yamato avanzó lentamente hacia ella y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente, el último de la noche. Después se dio la vuelta y se perdió escaleras abajo.

De camino a su departamento se permitió barajar algunas ideas sobre lo que podrían hacer. Pasear por la bahía de Odaiba sonaba bien y podían ir en su motocicleta, pero más importante aún, se permitió pensar libremente en lo que había querido decirle la primera vez que la llamó y ella creyó que iba disculparse.

«Es curioso que digas que te gustaría ser una estrella, ¿sabes? Porque eres justo como una. Luminosa y brillante. Tal vez te equivocas y las estrellas no siempre sepan cuál es su misión, tal vez ellas también pueden estar perdidas como nosotros, buscando su lugar en el mundo, pero como las miramos desde lejos pareciera lo contrario.

Hace falta mirar más de cerca para verlas realmente, ver que pueden dudar de su propio fulgor y estar recorriendo el firmamento en búsqueda del lugar para ellas, haciendo su camino en el cielo mientras nosotros hacemos el nuestro en la tierra»

Esa noche no se lo había dicho, pero tal vez algún día se lo diría a través de una canción.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, querida Ahiru, este es el final de la historia. Debo reconocer que al releerla se me hizo más corta de lo que realmente es, porque son 8.449 palabras sin contar mis notas finales.

Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado. Tú pediste, y voy a citarte textualmente aquí (para que no me demandes por derechos de autor xD), que terminara en romance, ojalá fluff, y que fuera un fic bonito de esos que te ponen los ojos de corazón. No soy una experta en géneros, por lo general sólo me dedico a escribir, y dudo haber alcanzado ese punto en que la historia te arranca suspiros, pero te aseguro que le puse todo mi corazón.

Sólo me resta agradecerte por tus bellos reviews y también a los demás que han comentado y a los que leen y no comentan.

Muchas gracias y les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo adelantado.

¡Espero que nos leamos el 2016!


End file.
